


Project 105

by Derpblueboi



Series: Project 105 [1]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Amnesia, Daddy Kink, Laboratories, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpblueboi/pseuds/Derpblueboi
Summary: Bingiplier lives with Google IRL and Chase Brody. He had lived in a laboratory his whole life as he was being made and taught before his memory was wiped by the scientist.





	Project 105

(3rd person pov)  
“How’s project 105?”  
“He’s alright sir.”  
“Let me see his chart..hm good.”  
“Want me to run a few more tests?”  
“Yes.”  
Bing woke up, panting slightly as he looked over to his right to see his first lover, Chase Brody, sleeping next to him. He looked over to his left to see his second lover, Google, still asleep as a small blue charging symbol next to his chest showing he was halfway done charging. Bing looked at his own small orange charging symbol showing he was barely even charged. He sighed and laid back down, his orange eyes looking around the dark room. 

He closed his eyes only to wake up for what it feels like seconds later to Chase shaking him. “Biiiing, Bing. Come on, wake up baby.” He spoke softly. Bing opened his eyes to be met with Chase’s and Google’s blue eyes. They moved away as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, taking in the rooms features. 

The walls were a light orange, hence this being his room, as his carpet was a grey. He had a small window on the other side of the room covered up by curtains. He looked down at the bed, seeing the orange and black comforters. He looked back up at Google and Chase, yawning. “Morning.” He said softly as Google smiled. “Morning my prince.” He said softly as he picked Bing up into his arms. “Did you sleep alright?” He asked as Bing nodded slightly, “I had a weird dream, like people were talking about this project 105..” He said softly.

Chase and Google froze up as they looked over at each other. Bing caught notice and tilted his head, “What’s wrong?” He asked as Chase smiled. “It’s nothing you need to worry about right now.” He said softly. Bing didn’t know much about his past. One day he woke up fully grown and an android and he didn’t know how. He sighed and nodded, looking down as he thought to himself. 

Chase and Google soon walked out of the room after Google had set Bing down so he could talk to Chase. “He’s remembering.” Google whispered as Chase nodded. “I know, but we can’t keep erasing his memories, he’ll find out one way or another.” Chase whispered back before Bing opened the door. “Hey, I’m hungry.” He said, rubbing his eyes. He had a fox kigurumi on that was slightly baggy. 

Chase and Google nodded as they walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for the three of them. Bing came in and sat down at the table, slightly dozing off as he didn’t get much sleep. Chase noticed this and picked him up, carrying him over to the couch. “Get some rest, We’ll wake you up when breakfast is done.” He said softly as Bing nodded and dozed off. 

Chase walked into the kitchen to see Google humming as he cooked. He walked behind him as he wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on his shoulder. Google blushed and sighed as he smiled. “Hello hun.” He said softly as they swayed. “Tell me when breakfast is done so we can wake our sleeping prince.” Chase said softly as Google nodded.

Soon breakfast was done as Chase got Bing up. They all went to the table and sat down to eat bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one :3


End file.
